Le Cabinet des Inanimata
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Privé de vue dans son austère cellule et las des remarques grasses de Chilton, le docteur Lecter se retire dans son palais de la mémoire, y flâne jusqu'à son Cabinet des Inanimata, et se gorge de savoir, d'art et de musique.


**Auteur :** Maeglin Súrion

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Thomas Harris.

 **Infos :** Cet OS est sorti de l'espèce de nébuleuse qui me sert de cervelle à l'occasion d'une Nuit du FoF, un petit jeu d'écriture durant lequel un thème est donné par heure. Le thème de cet OS est **Élémentaire**. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP si vous souhaitez des infos supplémentaires.

Je ne vous ennuie pas davantage avec les paroles d'usage alors... bonne lecture !

* * *

"La mémoire [...] c'est tout ce qu'il me reste à défaut d'une vue." (Le Silence des Agneaux).

* * *

 **Le Cabinet des Inanimata**

Pour un profane, un palais de l'esprit n'est qu'un moyen mnémotechnique pour organiser un ensemble de souvenirs. Mais pour quelqu'un à l'intellect bouillonnant et à la mémoire prodigieuse, cela va infiniment plus loin.

C'est un échappatoire, un havre de paix et surtout, un univers parallèle dans lequel on peut se retirer, à défaut d'y chercher un souvenir.

Un tel édifice, car il s'agit bien d'un édifice, ne s'érige pas en un jour, en une seule pensée. Il se bâti au fil des ans, des rencontres et des découvertes, et se modèle continuellement. Celui du docteur Hannibal Lecter est en perpétuelle extension. Cet homme de goût et de savoir apporte un soin tout particulier à le meubler harmonieusement. Il aime à voir et à revoir ce qu'il considère comme les plus grandes œuvres d'art issues de l'imagination humaine.

Pensif, il flâne dans les longues galeries judicieusement éclairées, les couleurs intelligemment choisies des murs rendant les œuvres exposées plus belles encore, et déambule dans l'infinie succession de salons.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes d'une marche propice à l'évasion intellectuelle, il s'arrête et lève les yeux.

Le docteur Lecter se trouve à l'entrée d'un cabinet à la fois somptueux et harmonieux. Ici, ce n'est pas l'horreur du vide qui prédomine, mais un savant agencement. A première vue, les œuvres rassemblées dans cette immense pièce semblent éclectiques. Cependant, il n'en est rien. Rien n'est jamais dû au hasard dans le palais de la mémoire du docteur Hannibal Lecter.

Lentement, il avance, prenant soin d'étudier chaque détail de composition, de couleur ou d'effet de lumière. Sur sa droite, un ensemble d'illustrations tirées du livre _Ondine_ de Frédéric de La Motte-Fouqué réalisées par le talentueux artiste anglais Arthur Rackham. Les effets de mouvement et le talent jeté dans l'expressivité des personnages et du décor fascinent le docteur. Il s'attarde sur la première planche de l'artiste. Pas de Nymphe ici, mais une forêt noire et menaçante peuplée d'esprits malins et pervers qui dégage une impression oppressante qui plaît énormément à Hannibal.

L'espace d'un instant, l'œuvre se trouble. Le docteur chasse cette perturbation extérieure d'un simple sursaut de volonté et reprend sa marche, gavant littéralement son intellect de savoir. Certaines des œuvres présentées ici n'ont jamais été étudiées, faute de temps. Mais à présent, du temps, il en avait à foison. Aussi faisait-il preuve d'une minutie impressionnante.

A l'Ondine tourmentée de Rackham succèdent les _Nymphes écoutant les chansons d'Orphée_ de Charles François Jalabert, appréciées pour la maîtrise de la lumière et la douceur de la composition. Un pas de plus et le voilà devant _Une nymphe et un satyre_ de Nicolas Poussin, grand peintre français et maître de la composition en frise.

Encore quelques Hydriades, puis vient _L'Aqua_ , un amusant et ingénieux visage fantastique de Giuseppe Arcimboldo constitué de poissons, de requins et autres crustacés.

Le voilà à présent devant la Terre où, après quelques œuvres impressionnistes, notamment des vues de la Montagne Sainte-Victoire de Paul Cézanne, est affichée _La terra_ , une autre peinture d'Arcimboldo. Le réalisme des animaux propres à la terre ferme qui forment ce visage improbable est frappant. Il l'apprécie en silence, laissant vagabonder son regard le long des formes sauvages qui, alliées, donnent naissance à un visage humain équilibré.

Le docteur arrive maintenant au pied du mur de l'Air. Il ne s'y arrête que brièvement pour observer _L'Aria_ , une autre composition du peintre italien faite d'une myriade d'oiseaux perchés sur deux grands paons aux roues déployées.

Il s'attarde ensuite plus longuement devant le mur du Feu, son préféré. Y sont exposés ce qu'il considère comme de véritables chefs-d'œuvres. Nous y trouvons notamment _The Destruction of Pompei and Herculanum_ de John Martin, l' _Eruption of Vesuvius_ de Joseph Mallord William Turner, ou encore _Vesuvius in Eruption, with a View over the Islands in the Bay of Naples_ de Joseph Wright of Derby. Sans oublier de boucler le quadriptyque d'Arcimboldo avec l'amusant _Il Fuoco_ , ni le légendaire Oiseau de Feu qui ouvre ses ailes sur l'air prodigieux d'Igor Stravinsky.

Le premier tableau de cet ensemble l'interpelle. Sur l'envolée de la musique grandiose du compositeur russe, l'énorme panache obscur vomi par le Vésuve cerne la composition tel un gigantesque monstre à l'œil de lumière qui s'abattrait sur les habitants de Pompéi et d'Herculanum. Ceux-ci sont écrasés par cette masse monstrueuse et s'amassent près d'une mer déchaînée.

Au centre, majestueux, se dresse le Vésuve. _Il Vesuvio_ , le gardien de la baie. Ce superbe cône volcanique posé sur les Champs Phlégréens et instigateur d'une destruction de masse, apparaît ici comme une issue salvatrice. Il irradie littéralement de lumière, encourage à l'approcher, en même temps qu'il déverse sur la baie et les Hommes de meurtrières coulées pyroclastiques brûlantes.

Fasciné par la maîtrise des couleurs et de la lumière, le docteur Lecter détaille chaque coup de pinceau de ses yeux perçants.

Soudain, sa vue se trouble à nouveau et des échos de voix lointaines l'insupportent durablement et compromettent sa concentration.

A regret, le docteur Lecter quitte le Cabinet des Inanimata ou, plus prosaïquement, Chambre Élémentaire, vaste pièce où il a pris soin de rassembler, au gré de ses découvertes, des œuvres de toutes natures évoquant les personnifications des quatre éléments définis au XVIe siècle par Paracelse.

Extraire quelqu'un de son palais de la mémoire est extrêmement impoli. Frustré de n'avoir pas eu l'occasion d'atteindre sa Galerie des Tempêtes où il expose certains de ses plus beaux Turner, notamment l'impressionnant _Fishermen at Sea_ qu'il salue pour l'incomparable rendu des éléments déchaînés, le docteur Lecter rouvre les yeux.

La voix grasse et désagréable du docteur Chilton lui blesse les oreilles tandis qu'il le nargue sur sa situation. Hannibal sourit et, haussant un sourcil, désigne la petite table vissée au sol dans sa cellule.

« Oh, docteur Chilton. Jetez donc un coup d'œil sous le classeur jaune. J'ai reçu, par maladresse sans doute, une lettre de refus qui vous était adressée. »

Vert de rage, il tenta de masquer les tremblements de sa main alors qu'il écartait les courriers du docteur Lecter, dont une feuille dépliée et parfaitement lisible mentionnant l'acceptation d'une de ses dernières productions scientifiques. Naturellement, Hannibal le remarqua.

Le temps de gratifier Chilton d'un sourire narquois et le voilà reparti. Cette fois, il se hâte, franchit les lourdes portes du grand porche sculpté d'un pas vif et, aspiré par les Élémentaires, vole jusqu'à la Galerie des Tempêtes.

Loin derrière lui, dans l'austérité des murs froids du sous-sol de l'Hôpital Psychiatrique de Baltimore, dans la section des Criminels Irresponsables, des bruits incohérents claquent comme des coups de tonnerre. Mais cela n'a aucune importance pour le docteur Lecter. Maintenant, il est l'heure d'apprécier les cieux sombres et les océans déchaînés, un verre de Bâtard-Monrachet dans une main, l'autre marquant la mélodie de _La Tempête_ de Tchaïkovsky.

* * *

Voilà pour ce court OS où je me suis amusé à me perdre dans le palais mental d'Hannibal. Ou où j'ai déliré. Ça se discute. Cela dit, j'irais bien le visiter, ce palais.

J'espère que ce court OS né autour de trois heures du matin (comment ça, ça n'excuse rien ?) vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions dans une review.

Au plaisir d'échanger avec vous.

Maeglin


End file.
